Remember When
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A one shot about the memories all the countries have, and their deep importance to their everyday life. This is a story about all their 'Remember When's... From World War 2 to the Revolutionary war, old friendships and new, all the countries have that one special memory that gets them through. Warnings Inside. Involves most Hetalia characters.


**Remember When**

* * *

**A Hetalia one shot.**

**Warning: Mentions of Nazis and other terrible events in history. There is language involved and also minor pairings. The pairings are ByzantiumXKievan Rus, Hong KongXIceland, PrussiaXHungary, and AustriaXHungary. There are also mentions of death. You have been warned.**

* * *

The world as we know it has been altered. Now, the earth is dictated by the basis of pain,

"_US troops have dropped nuclear bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan, in hopes that they will surrender."_

Of sadness,

"_This year, we say goodbye to some amazing people such as Nelsen Mandela."_

And of fear.

"_Terrorists have infiltrated the Sochi Olympics."_

History is now and then. From the first gunfire,

"_Don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes!"_

To the final goodbye.

"_Today marks the dissolution of the Soviet Union."_

From every rise,

"_Ya brother! That's it Holy Rome! You are doing so awesomely!"_

To every fall.

"_Holy Rome! HOLY ROME!"_

From every bond,

"_We will be friends forever! The Bad Touch Trio will never separate!"_

To every break.

"_It's Denmark's problem! He broke the Kalmar Union far before I did."_

It's like the flow of a tide. Gentle,

"_I love you Emil…" _

"_I love you too..."_

Yet rough.

"_P-please no! N-No Mr. Russia!"_

Memories are made like snapshots. Of then,

"_I'll take you on Prussia!"_

"_You can't take down the awesome me!"_

To now,

"_Hungary, please! Ich liebe dich…"_

"_I'm with Austria now Prussia. We are married for God's sake. Grow up. We aren't kids anymore."_

A bunch of remember when's.

"_Teach me how to do that Switzerland."_

"_F-fine... but you better learn to take care of yourself!"_

Born from great empires,

"_Germania! I challenge you!" _

"_You are an idiot then."_

The well of their memories has yet to run dry.

"_Hey guys! Remember when Roma was little? He was so cute!" _

"_Shut up bastard! I can hear you!"_

They draw from this well to get by.

"_Hey brother…"_

But some have nothing to remember,

"_Who was that girl I used to love? Her face is blurry… and her name isn't coming to me."_

And others have just begun.

"_I'm breaking free England! I'm independent now!"_

New countries,

"_Bros, this is mein bruder Germany!"_

And old,

"_Here, I'll help you. You can use my kanji to get you started."_

Help one another,

"_Germany! Germany! Come save me!"_

In sickness,

"_Stop spending all your money idiot! You are going to kill yourself!"_

And in health,

"_Hey everyone! Let's get the other Nordics together and have a party!"_

Until death due they part.

"_Bruder! Bruder! Vatti isn't breathing! Bruder what do I do?!"_

One moment, they are enemies on a battlefield,

"_Angleterre~! You lose~!"_

"_Shut the hell up frog!"_

And the next, they can never part.

"_Will we be a family forever?"_

"_Hai. No matter how far apart we are, we will always consider one another family."_

Oceans that divide no longer seem so great. Like their memories, they flow,

"_Come on guys! We can do this!"_

In different forms of emotions. Their tide is controlled by fear,

"_Planes have struck the twin towers!"_

And pain,

"_How could you Japan? H-how…"_

And sadness,

"_Holy Rome isn't coming back is he…?"_

But also by courage,

"_Give me liberty or give me death!"_

Strength,

"_Shut up or I'll beat you will my peace prize!"_

And perseverance.

"_We will not go down. We are Russian after all!"_

Whether the memory is great,

"_I can't believe England and France never came… I almost, like, died…"_

Or small.

"_Let's be a Commonwealth Liet!"_

Memories are where it is made.

"_Ve~! I love my friends!"_

With memories, even in the darkest days,

"_Execute all the Jews! Extinct their despicable race!"_

We can find the light.

"_I came for you Hong Kong. I'm going to save you from this nightmare."_

In memories, times are brighter,

"_It's wonderful France! I love it!"_

"_I think an appropriate name for it would be the Statue of Liberty."_

Feelings lighter.

"_We will always be friends, right Poland?"_

"_Like, totally Liet!"_

Nothing will take away these memories. Not wars,

"_The death count is rising. Most of Europe's generation has been lost to World War II."_

Or floods,

"_Hurricane Katrina has battered the America coastline with a brutality hardly seen before."_

Or earthquakes,

"_As a result of the earthquakes and tsunami, the Daiichi power plants are slowly creating a radiation problem all throughout Japan."_

Or feuds,

"_It's just airspace China-san. It's not important." _

"_It is to my people. I will fight for it."_

Or riots,

"_We want to be a part of the EU, Russia, please!"_

"_I'm sorry sister... but no."_

Or death,

"_Grandpa Rome! Wake up! Please!"_

Whether a country is an Axis,

"_We are a team Germany! You me and Japan!"_

Or an Ally,

"_Guys I'm the hero so you should listen to me!"_

Neutral,

"_Big brother, do you like your present?"_

"_Ya... but you didn't have to make it..."_

Or indecisive,

"_I don't know what to do Sweden. Hitler's ideas are awful, but we are enemies with Russia. Maybe we_ _should attack him too…"_

"_Mnh."_

All that can disappear. The trumpets can stop calling,

"_Let's kill them all!"_

Countries can stop falling,

"_Constantinople… Kievan Rus… I've lost it all…"_

Because memory can remind them of the way things used to be. The good times,

"_Austria… It's a beautiful piece. Who did you write it for?"_

"_An old friend."_

Even bad,

"_America! Come back! Don't leave me!"_

Anything that keeps them going. Memories can tear down walls,

"_Brother! I'm coming! I will get over this stupid wall West, one way or another!"_

And reunite old friends.

"_L-Liet… is that you…?"_

"_Yes… Poland… I'm back…"_

Memories are strong.

"_F-France noticed me the other day… that's good…"_

The ones that we need, stay,

"_Engwand!"_

And the bitter ones eventually fade away.

"_Who caused me to lose my memories back then brother? I can't remember anymore."_

In life,

"_Hey Norway. You and me should go pillage a village!"_

"_Excuse me? Pillage a village?_

"_Ya! You in?"_

"_I guess."_

And in death,

"_Our descendants are so smart Germania! I'm so proud!"_

Someone will always remember.

"_Bruder, why do you write in your diary so much?"_

"_It's a record Holy Rome. The awesome me wants to remember everything!"_

The world has changed,

"_Russia... what are you doing…?"_

In each and every way.

"_G-Germany… You're scaring me…"_

Like the memories, this time will grow old. It will be nothing,

"_Hey dude Britain! Come to my place!"_

Nothing but memories.

"_No America. I don't have time for your games."_

Every tide goes back to the ocean,

"_Lithuania! Estonia!"_

"_Latvia! You're free too?!"_

And then comes back to shore.

"_We weren't fast enough... Russia got us again…"_

Constantly going back,

"_Hey Canada. Come to my house mon ami."_

"_Okay…"_

And forth,

"_Stay away from Canada. He is in my care, not yours!"_

Slow,

"_Slower Hungary. This dance is not meant to be sped through. Slow and steady. Try again. And for God's sake woman, let me lead."_

And then fast.

"_Italy! Slow down! Ahhhh!"_

The world slowly turns,

"_Draw a circle that's the earth; draw a circle that's the earth."_

As if it runs on this tide,

"_I am Italy!"_

The tide of memories,

"_We used to be enemies mi amigo, remember?"_

"_Ah... Good times…"_

Memories that help the countries live.

"_Brother. I'm going to find that girl, no matter what."_

Countries can follow this tide,

"_Run away! The British are coming!"_

Wherever it goes,

"_Stop it! Come back!"_

Over the winding waves of remembering,

"_Big Brother! I won't stop until you are mine!"_

Until they reach the place,

"_I-is this the place..?"_

"_Mnh. Your place now."_

That they call home.

"_Italy. I'm home."_

"_H-Holy R-Rome…"_

* * *

**The story behind Iceland and Hong Kong is Hong Kong was abused during his time with England and that's why Iceland wanted to save him! Just thought you should know that!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I had so much fun writing this!**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
